The Truth of an Ideal
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: To become a champion was his ideal, his dream, that he made come true. But the cost was higher than he had expected. And when he earned that crown, was it then he realized, he never wanted it. But the battle that waged between them - had already changed everything. Hilbert never felt so devastated before - to bring N back home. A post BW games short story. Complete summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**| The Truth of an Ideal |**

 **To become a champion - it was his ideal. An ideal that he made his dream. A dream that he made come true.** **But the cost had always been high for him.** **And when he earned the crown, was it then he realized, that he never wanted it.**

 **Hilbert was a normal kid. He dreamt a normal dream. He admired the champion and made it his dream to become a champion one day. But the fate had stored something else for him.** **The course of the journey was filled with surprises, but N surpassed them all. From a random green haired boy along the way to a fierce rival - but Hilbert's feelings turned upside down when he learned that N was the rightful king of Team Plasma.** **But even though Hilbert deemed N an enemy, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. The more they fought - the more he understood. And before he knew, he became someone who understood N the most.** **But the final battle that waged between them - had already changed everything.**

 **Two trainers. Two dreams. One truth. One ideal.**

 **What would happen when truth and ideal clash together?**

 **Dreams would shatter and sacrifices would be made. And the result would be more disastrous than Hilbert could ever contemplate.**

 **Author: StreetRacer-Sam**

 **Genre: Friendship. Hurt/comfort.**

 **A Pokemon Short-Story.**

* * *

"Hilbert… I want to talk to you about something."

When the words echoed behind him – momentarily – Hilbert shivered. N's voice had never wavered like this before, and Hilbert found an apprehensive feeling dwelling inside of him. Still somehow shocked, Hilbert turned around. N was standing right behind him, his long green hair swaying and rim of his cap covering his eyes.

N turned around, his feet leading him away. The way he walked – Hilbert could not help but wonder if he was trying to tell something. Nonetheless, he followed right behind him.

"It's… It's about the time I first met you in Accumula Town," N said. "When I heard what your Pokémon was saying… I was shocked…"

Hilbert slightly winced at his voice, but his body tensed at that memory.

It had been just a few days since he received his very first Pokemon from Professor Juniper. He had just left for his journey with Bianca and Cheren. The three started together but ended splitting up. It was competition, a race – who would catch the most Pokemon before they meet again?

He never succeeded. He was a novice. Immature. Impatient. But he tried. He put all of his faith in the young Oshawott and worked together with him. He did it – he managed to catch that Lillipup!

In the end, nothing else mattered. He wasn't bothered that he did not win. But he was glad that he caught a new Pokemon. And he cherished the thought that he made a new friend in another young life.

Maybe there was something about that moment, that memory, which started something between him and Oshawott. Perhaps N noticed it, too. He remembered exactly what N had said when they met in Accumula Town, and how much it mattered to him.

Because what it said was…

"…I was shocked because that Pokemon said it liked you…"

Hilbert, too, was shocked. He even considered N crazy for a moment. But those words stirred inside him. He felt – surprisingly – appreciated. Because he remembered, when he looked down in his arms, Oshawott looked up at him and smiled widely, waving his arms happily. He could not help but realize – N wasn't messing with him.

"…it said it wanted to be with you…"

 _As friends._

What he said that day was true.

N stopped amidst the track. By the time Hilbert noticed it, he realized, he had stopped, too. His eyes moved away from N. He looked around. The entire hall was destroyed, berated. The pillars were down. Walls were broken. He could still see debris falling from the roof. But more importantly, he could still see the two mightiest dragons lying unconscious on the floor. They looked lifeless. But there were slight movements. They were breathing – even if unconscious.

"I couldn't understand…" Hilbert breathed inwardly and looked back at N who was now looking back at him. After the long silence that he had spoken, Hilbert – indeed – was startled. "I couldn't believe there were Pokemon who liked humans… Because up until now, I had never met a Pokemon like that…"

Hilbert grasped the strap of his bag. Something stirred inside him. He felt – for some reasons – apprehensive. He saw as N began to walk again, his voice once again killing the silence.

"The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokemon and human, who cared about each other. They wanted to be with each other…" he breathed and stopped again, shaking his head left and right – a habit of N that Hilbert had grown accustomed to. "That's why… That's why I needed to confirm my belief, to confirm that the doubt wasn't just a whim, but a truth. I wanted to battle you… I wanted to confront you, a hero, as a hero… And that… I needed that more than anything."

Hilbert's grip tightened around the strap of his bag, almost clutching it as if he was about to break it. His hand started wavering. His mouth opened agape and he breathed in. And as soon as N started walking, he followed, and never did he realize how wobbly his legs were at that moment.

N walked past – what was once a mighty throne for the mighty king of Team Plasma. The throne was no more, but the shattered pieces of it along the way.

The once mighty castle was now a complete ruin. The wall behind the throne was completely gone, and the clouds could be seen in the distance. Cool and moist wind sprinkled against their faces as they walked.

But N stopped. And so did Hilbert. N turned around and – standing on a boulder – looked at the younger boy.

"There is no way a person like me, who understands Pokemon only – No…No…" N shook his head again, smiling downwards at his own words. "…I actually didn't understand them either. Meeting so many people, surrounded by so many friends… No way I can measure up to you when all I did was follow my own truth."

Hilbert swallowed hard, but his throat remained dry. _N-No…_ The voice wavered in his head. _No._ He tried. _No…No…No…_ He tried again, and again, and again. _No! NO!_ He even screamed. But words never came out of his throat, but bounced in his head, hammering over and over again. Every attempt felt like it was taking a part of him away. Even his heart felt heavy as if it was about to give up as well.

"The champion has forgiven me…" N said and turned around. With his back facing Hilbert, he raised his hand up and reached out for the sun. His hand grasped on it and for a moment – a feeling of satisfaction washed over him. "What I should do now… is something I have to decide myself."

The evident pain finally took over Hilbert when N looked back at him. When N noticed Hilbert's expression – he frowned slightly, but then closed his eyes and looked down.

 _N-No…_ Words wavered in his mind again. Completely lost in the echo of his own words, Hilbert tried to move, but failed. His ears, however, did pick up on the noise of debris and rocks moving behind him. He did not even have to look behind to see what it was. Reshiram flew over his head and out of the broken wall. Confused, he looked back and saw Zekrom standing behind him at some distance. A slight roar was all he heard from the dragon of ideal.

"Hilbert!" N called, and Hilbert looked back at him. "You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true." His grip finally loosed around the strap of his bag - and Hilbert found himself staring blankly at the green haired boy. The words had a deeper meaning than what it said, and he did not like it one bit. "Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you… Hilbert."

Reshiram descended down from the sky that moment, and hovered behind N. The dragon of the truth stared at Hilbert; his blue eyes glanced deep within his heart. He could not help but feel as if the white dragon was talking to him, and as he roared, Hilbert realized that indeed he was.

"Well then…" A quiet voice brought Hilbert out of his trance. N's eyes moved from his feet to Hilbert's eyes. When the words faded in the thin air, N tilted his sidewise and gave the most radiant and beautiful smile he ever could. "…farewell… my friend."

Everything threw him over the edge at that moment. His emotions, dreams, ideal – nothing mattered at that moment. But as Hilbert rushed forward, his feet bumping against the boulders, and barely saving himself from falling down – he realized he was too late. All he could grasp was thin air, and all he could see was that smiling face through his hazy eyes, fading into the distance.

Breathing in, Hilbert fell on his knees.

"Don't leave…."

At that moment he realized, to become something great – the champion of the region – he had just lost something more important.

 _And forever._

* * *

 **Hey, people. You guys might know me from my drama/romance and mystery/tragedy Pokemon stories. If you don't, I still welcome you here. So as you can see, this story is my first ever attempt to write down the characters other than anime exclusive - or in other words, games exclusive.**

 **The idea had been in my mind for a long time now, and honestly speaking, this is one the best I have in the store for you. You would definitely find N and Hilda fics out there, most of which are all about romance - but rarely the Hilbert and N fics. With this story, I intend to change that. My approach with this is giving the insight of Hilbert's mind as a living character rather than a playable unalive character.**

 **This story also covers up the events of the two years that have been skipped between Pokemon B &W and Pokemon B2&W2 games - basically, that gives you the idea of the plot. As for how exactly I will be using it here, just wait and see yourself!**

 **By the way, this is a short story which goes around for accurately 6 chapters, and something I don't usually do. So I would appreciate any support you'd give me, whether it be adding it to the favorite list or follow list,** **or reviewing it. I accept criticism, so please feel free to review. I definitely would love to improve this story in any way possible.**

 **I will see you next time!**

 **-Sam.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Hilbert stepped down the stairs, he briefly stopped. His eyes looked up from his feet and the majestic view momentarily ceased his breathing.

Most of the Pokemon League was still surrounded by the castle that rose from beneath the earth itself and stood taller than the league as well.

But all that remained now were ruins.

As a long breeze blew, he breathed inwardly. The sight of Unova blooming in front of him as the sun rose – he couldn't have had a better view. But that feeling of loneliness stayed and he could not help but wish that he could have avoided everything that had happened.

Today, he was the new champion and a hero of Unova region – but the price he had to pay was too high for him.

Adjusting his cap with one hand, he clutched the strap of his bag tighter. When his eyes opened and he looked ahead, afar he saw police cars lined up and several members of Team Plasma in their custody.

A lot of them were struggling but – surprisingly – half of them seemed fazed as if something terrible had happened.

He could not help but notice a certain man.

Wearing a long, brown robe was an old man – one of those seven people that he had met on occasions throughout his journey.

 _Rood..._ He wondered. The man was a sage of Team Plasma. But now looking at that expression, Hilbert could not help but wonder – _could it be... was he used as well?_

All his thoughts faded when he felt a strong presence behind him. Somewhat startled, he looked back and up and noticed the black dragon hovering out of the league. Zekrom landed and stood behind him. But the look of contemplation that he kept giving him – Zekrom felt an urge to look down at the boy.

The legendary dragon leaned down, its head nearly nuzzling against the young boy. It breathed out, a low growl rang around as well. And at that moment, Hilbert recalled, Zekrom indeed was one monster with its shape and size. But when won over – the dragon was kinder and more loyal than anyone else.

Hilbert could not help but felt an urge to rub its head. Zekrom seemed startled. It looked at Hilbert with its red and fierce eyes – but Hilbert was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the dragon.

Zekrom did not bother to push him away either.

 _Would N be safe with Reshiram?_

The thought just randomly came up.

And as if it had already read his mind, Zekrom nudged its giant, black head against the boy. Hilbert wasn't just startled but nearly fell down. He had to grip harder. That's when Zekrom arose and lifted him up.

Hilbert found himself panicking. The height wasn't too much, but indeed it felt dangerous at that moment. Somehow balancing himself, Hilbert found himself lying on Zekrom's back.

Zekrom took off without a second thought and Hilbert found himself reaching out for it. He hugged himself tighter against the giant dragon. Never had he ridden a dragon before, let alone a legendary.

But now that he thought about it –

– _how lucky am I?_

As they passed over the land, Hilbert's eyes briefly looked down. Everyone was looking at him, whether it be the police or Team Plasma. Among them, however, he noticed a familiar face, and as their shadow loomed over them, for a moment he thought – _her pink hair looks great._

No sooner the new champion of Unova was long gone from their sight.

* * *

Hilbert sighed when he opened his eyes; everything seemed to vanish at that moment. He blinked, his hazy vision slowly returning to him and he noticed the sky up above.

His hands were all supporting him as he sat on the grassy field.

"My dream is my ideal, huh?" he whispered – N's words ringing in his head again.

In the far distance was the sun. Just looking at it like that – he felt an urge to hold it. His hand moved towards it and started grasping it. A feeling started washing over him. His body tensed up and he shivered. His mouth opened slightly as he breathed.

The clouds in the sky formed a distinct figure. Long hair and the familiar cap over his head – Hilbert puffed the air out. The image vanished from his sight as if it wasn't there at the first place. He fell on his back and his arms crossed behind his head.

"...why do you keep confusing me?"

Hilbert continued to stare at the clouds, the image slowly fading away from his sight as the clouds moved. His eyes lowered and he let out a long, shaky breath. His throat instantly became dry and he fought against the urge to let it all out. Holding the rim, he pulled his cap down, covering his eyes.

But the cap was instantly pulled over, leaving his hand right there. His eyes were wide and mouth agape in surprise, but with a lone tear present in the corner of his eye, his expression became completely unreadable.

"M-Mom?" Hilbert could not help but gasped when his mother's blue eyes came into his vision. Her brown hair – as usual – was tied into a bun from behind and two strands of her hair were hanging down her face as she looked down at him. "W-What are you doing...?" Hilbert asked his voice hitched slightly as he spoke.

"I just wanted to check on you," his mother said. Hilbert sighed and sat up again, wiping his arm over his eyes. His mother sat next to him – when suddenly he felt a nudge on his left side. When he looked down, he saw Samurott nuzzling his head against him. "He wanted to come here too."

Hilbert's lips curled into a small smile at those words and he wrapped his arm around the water Pokémon's neck, rubbing his skin.

When Samurott let out a delighted cry, Hilbert's mother smiled, but when she looked back at her son, her expression changed.

Hilbert's smile dropped suddenly. Even his hand stopped moving. Samurott looked up as well and a look of concern overtook him as he saw the uncertain expression on his trainer's face.

"What is wrong, Hilbert?"

Hilbert bit his bottom lip and gently shut his eyes, breathing in. But he felt courage less the very next moment. He could not bring himself to let it out.

Hilbert's eyes opened suddenly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back and looked at his mother – a surprised expression was all he could present.

"It's about your friend, isn't it?"

Hilbert gasped. His mouth opened agape and his eyes widened. His mother giggled slightly at his expression and ruffled his hair.

"...and you didn't even feel like sharing it with me?"

"But...how?"

That was all he could let out, a whisper was all that his mother heard from him.

"I'm your mother Hilbert, you can't hide anything from me," she said and sighed. For a moment Hilbert only stared at her. An expression that of bewilderment and astonishment was present on his face. But as she looked at him, his mother could not help but laugh. "Bianca told me."

"That girl..." Hilbert muttered under his breath and looked away.

"You know Hilbert," his mother started, "Your father left when you were really young." Hilbert stared at her, confused. What could have prompted her to bring something like this at the moment? He wondered. "He went on a journey and... he never came back. I missed him a lot, really. But back then, I had you...so I was okay."

When Samurott laid his head on his left thigh, Hilbert looked down as well. He placed his hand over his skin and started rubbing it.

"...but then you grew up, and left." It was then he noticed the shallowness in her voice – but he did not find the courage to look at her. "One whole year, you stayed away. And I missed you, too. But I knew it, that every boy must go one day..."

"Mom..." Hilbert turned to his mother, a small whisper coming from his mouth. His mother shook her head with a soft smile, her hair swaying along as well.

"...no, don't worry about it," she said with a small laugh. "I'm actually proud of you. You have accomplished so much in just a year, maybe now I see why your father left. He is proud of you too, you know that?"

Hilbert opened his mouth to say something but found himself speechless. As if finding his expression funny, her mother laughed again. And she – indeed – read what was going on in his mind.

"You want to find him, don't you?"

Hilbert turned his eyes away and stared at his lap again. He felt ashamed. _Am I that easy to read? Am I that desperate? Do I really want to go...leaving mom again?_ He could not help but felt words echoing in his mind.

"I don't really mind, Hilbert," his mother spoke again. At that moment, Samurott opened his eyes and looked up at his trainer as well, a familiar glint in his eyes, just like the one in his mother's eyes. He was encouraging him as well. "Just promise me..." Hilbert felt her hand on his shoulder as she gave a comforting squeeze. He looked up at her. "...you will come back to me again."

"I-I... I promise..." Hilbert hesitated and his mother laughed again. And at that moment, he realized why it was a dilemma for him to make the decision. He was afraid that he would never be able to return, that he would miss his mother again.

His mother ruffled his hair and quietly placed the red cap on his head.

"And I don't think I have to worry about you, do I?" her mother continued, and then looked over at Samurott. "Promise me you will look after him," she said to the water type.

"Samurott!" Samurott let out a loud cry, his head bobbed up and down.

"...and you too," she looked behind them, her smile still present as she spoke in her motherly tone.

Hilbert pulled the rim of his cap down. He could feel Zekrom looking at him from behind. And as much as it surprised him that Zekrom _did_ respond to his mother with a slight roar, he could not help but feel his face heating up – because Zekrom sounded very amused.

"Mom...!" He could not help but hissed and heard her mother laughing again.

He would _indeed_ miss her.

* * *

 **A day late, but hopefully, not too long. Personally, this is my favorite chapter of the story. Giving an insight of Hilbert's mind is something I have always wanted to do after all - so N wasn't supposed to be the only character involved. And then you guys did read the one-shot _A Champion's Ideal_ , didn't you? In case you didn't, I suggest you should. That is basically a part of this short story and, precisely, set right between this and the next chapter and features a not-too-brief conversation between Anthea and Hilbert.**

 **Looking back at it, I might tweak that one-shot a bit to match the plot and pace of this story as much as possible.**

 **Well, regardless of everything, I hope you did enjoy it. So please, leave a review. I'd appreciate that. I will see you this Saturday!**

 **-Sam.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hilbert tugged on the back of Zekrom tight as they flew; the wind blowing fast, almost berating him. But it felt cool, and – somehow – pleasing.

He breathed in.

Travelers along the way had always told him that the air felt different everywhere. And now that he was traveling again, he realized that – indeed – air does feel different.

His eyes closed. He felt like his soul was leaving him – loosing entirely into a different world. And it relieved him. He felt good to be free again – as if he was just a child even now – albeit temporarily.

 _Please, come back and visit us sometime!_

The words echoed and a certain shade of pink flashed in front of his eyes. Hilbert opened his eyes again. His gaze softened and his hand gripped Zekrom's body tighter. His eyes only stared at the blank space in front of him – the chilling wind no longer having any effect on him.

It has been nearly two years – twenty-two months and twenty days, precisely – since N left. And Hilbert had been searching him ever since. He had traveled across most of the world. He visited several regions that were unknown to him, but he stopped for nothing. He never realized when his hunger to become the best had died. All he cared about was finding N – a promise he had made to Anthea, that he was willing to keep.

The air felt fresh as he breathed in – but it was distinct. It had been distinct everywhere he went. And after such a long time, he realized just how much he was missing the air back home...his home. He had promised his mother that he would return one day.

"One day..." Hilbert muttered his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes lowered down and he stared at the back of Zekrom. In the quiet, even the sound of electricity surging through the dragon's conical tail was audible to him. "...when would be that one day?"

* * *

"Zekrom, return," Hilbert spoke and raised the Pokeball up. When he pressed the button, the dragon type was sucked in without any protest.

If being honest with himself, Hilbert never liked calling Zekrom back to its Pokeball. The dragon was a living myth of the Unova region, an existing being that created that region itself – along with Reshiram. Hilbert respected it just too much that the thought of ever taming it was untraceable in his mind. Zekrom, after all, chose to make Hilbert a hero on its own accords.

But the idea of riding or having Zekrom – a rather large, one of its kind, and a legendary Pokemon – by his side as they walk in a city was never a possibility in itself.

Hilbert started walking through the forest of - what he knew was - an unknown region to him, yet again. He did not even know if he had even heard about this region before. But the isolation that he was living in – ever since leaving Unova – was something that would always keep him from socializing anymore.

Hilbert pushed a bush aside and stepped out into a clearing. But as he looked around, all his thoughts halted. He felt like he had forgotten how to breathe. His heart felt heavy as if it had refused to beat again. His pulse quickened. His lips quivered. His mouth fell agape. And even his eyes widened.

But no matter what he did, the possibility remained same. No one else had the hair so green, who wore white like _he_ would.

Hilbert's feet fastened as he moved towards _him_ , his hands moving the bushes out of his face. His eyes, however, never lost _him_ from the sight as he continued to stare at _his_ back.

In the rush of his movements, he never realized how fast he was going, and where _exactly_ he was going. Stepping right behind him – before _he_ could turn around and notice who was there – Hilbert pushed himself forward and crashed into _him_.

Both the boys leaned forward and down. Certain weightlessness welled into their core as they fell – what was a long and steep slope.

Hilbert rolled down the slope rather harshly. Several pointy rocks and the land itself were berating him. And he knew that the other was feeling the same. But he couldn't care less. The mere thought of _him_ disappearing even before he could grasp _him_ – a nightmare that he had been living in for so long now – was too harsh for Hilbert, and so he held onto _him_ , never letting go as they continued down.

Hilbert felt like his bones were assaulted on directly – that much how it hurt when the two finally stopped. His hand clutched tight in a fist – a little soil enclosing in – as he gritted his teeth. It hurt, but he tried to stand straight.

But the moment his head moved up, his eyes stopped at _him._ All the pain dissipated at the moment, and he could not help but keep staring at _him._ His legs suddenly moved. His feet skit along the ground, and a wave of pain shook his entire body, but he did not dare stop.

Hilbert could see him moving, too, as he tried to stand up. But only had he gotten to his knees when he was assaulted.

Hilbert's hand moved with their own will and grabbed the collars of the boy in front of him. He jerked the boy up, the eminent glare in his eyes even blinding him to see the pain that the boy was suffering from.

"How can you even leave us like that?! Do you have any idea that you..."

But after a moment, Hilbert felt himself returning to the earth. His rage calmed down evidently and his eyes lowered into a softer gaze. It was the moment he realized what he was doing, and _whom_ it was that he was doing it with.

"...you are not N..."

Hilbert hitched, his hands loosened on the boy and he fell down on his knees. His eyes, however, never left the boy. That distinct shade of green was still present. The white around his torso was still present. But now that Hilbert noticed him, the boy was so young that he barely even matched his height.

Hilbert could not even hold back his surprise anymore that there existed someone who would look alike N - even to some degree.

"Who...are you?"

Or perhaps he was too desperate to see him again that the consequent failures for two years blinded him?

* * *

 **Another update, as promised. A quick question I would like to throw in, who do you think is the boy Hilbert ran into? Of course, not N. Let me know in the reviews! The story is halfway done and I'm satisfied with the pace of the updates. Maybe I will easily finish it in time, after all.**

 **Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! Criticism is accepted, flaming is not. However, let me warn you, in case you decide to criticise my work, be ready for my side of the argument as well. If I am willing to listen to you, you should as well be expecting me to defend my work. And unless you can prove what and how I did it wrong - possibly, your argument would be futile and I won't be making changes. So please, refrain from biased opinions. I want general opinions only. And if you are going to point out that my writing is/can be weak due to my English - I'm not a native speaker. So unless you will be pointing out exactly what I did wrong and how I can sort it out - please don't point it out either as it would waste time for both of us.**

 **No one in particular - but I have been receiving such reviews since last year and from a lot of people, even through PM, and I just want you guys to know that if are going to do the same, you may as well keep these certain things in mind to make it easier for both of us.**

 **The next update would this Wednesday. Be prepared!**

 **-Sam.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Champion of Unova...?"

Hilbert turned around upon being called and saw a boy walking towards him. A white hat with a green strap was covering his brown hair – apparently the most noticeable feature of the boy that Hilbert noticed.

"It's Hilbert..." Hilbert sighed. "...I prefer that."

"Ah...um, alright. Nice to meet you, I'm Brendan," the boy spoke as he stood next to Hilbert, his back leaning against the railing. Hilbert merely hummed in response but refused to speak, his eyes turned back to stare at the sun setting in the long distance. "So you never told us... what are you doing all the way in Hoenn?"

 _So this is Hoenn..._

"I was looking for someone," Hilbert muttered and turned around, leaning his back against the railings as well. "...and I ended up hurting your friend," he added with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." the green haired boy muttered – barely able to look up at the slightly older boy. Hilbert had learned in the meanwhile that his name was Wally.

"Becoming a champion is every trainer's dream." A new voice quipped in. Hilbert looked up and saw a brown-haired girl sitting next to where Wally was. A green bandanna was wrapped around her hair. With her arms crossed on the table, she was looking at him with her blue eyes. "That person must be really special if you left all that behind just to see them again."

"I don't know..." Hilbert breathed. His back arched and he looked up in the sky. A very faint outline of the moon was visible to him. "He wasn't special... he was just really strange."

Brendan turned and looked at May, who looked back at him as well, and then the two looked Wally, who seemed as confused as they were. The three once again looked back at Hilbert who was still staring up, and then a silence befell them.

"He was really unpredictable, always stood out." Hilbert continued after a while. "A bush for hair, dressed up like some hipster, a stupid name..." Hilbert chuckled to himself, his voice fully hearted. "...he would come really close and say weird things like my Pokemon are talking to him... like I was chosen to be a hero." Hilbert paused briefly, his eyes never leaving the sky which started to turn darker with every moment passing.

"Sounds like an interesting dude..." Brendan commented.

A faint smile came over Hilbert's face on that comment. But it was until May decided to speak.

"So what happened?"

Hilbert finally looked down and stared at May, and then he realized that the three accompanying him were waiting for him to continue. His eyes lowered to his feet and he sighed.

"I don't know if we ever got along...? But before I knew it, I was the one person in the world who understood him the most..."

May, Brendan, and Wally, the three once again looked at each other, this time more worried than confused. The sudden hollowness in Hilbert's voice was rather startling.

"...but before I could say, _no... don't go..._ " Hilbert's eyes twitched a little. His voice was dry, so was his throat. His breath wavered as he let it out. " _I miss you...N._ "

It was after the words were spoken, did he realize what he had let out. He looked up – somewhat surprised – and saw an uncertain look on everyone's face. His expression changed to one that of panic within a second.

"Ah-! F-Forget what I just said-! That was just..." Hilbert could not even bring himself to look at them anymore. "...somehow really embarrassing..."

And _indeed_ it was because Hilbert felt his body heating up so suddenly – in such a short time – that he thought his face was literally going to turn red this time.

So embarrassing...

But what he expected to be embarrassing, turned out more than just amusing to the three. May and Brendan smiled to each other while Wally understood the desperateness that he noticed in Hilbert in their earlier encounter.

"Friends are really strange... but special, hmm?" May said, her voice sounded delighted as she smiled at him.

"You'll get to see each other again... one day." Brendan patted Hilbert on the back and laughed lightly. Hilbert felt himself smiling softly as well.

"One day...huh?"

"Hey! Something crazy is going on!"

Amidst the quiet and serene moment, a voice suddenly echoed around. Everyone turned around and noticed a man yelling from inside a building behind them.

"That's a damned ship! How can it fly?!"

"This is crazy!"

"What's with all that ice?!"

"What's going on?" Hilbert muttered and began to walk inside.

May, Brendan, and Wally followed, the latter being assisted by May carefully. When the three entered – what was apparently a café – they noticed a small crowd in front of a TV.

"What's happening?" Hilbert asked in a quiet voice.

"You won't believe it, kid," an older man said. "There is a flying ship and it is shooting ice. It has already frozen an entire city!"

"What is this world coming to nowadays," another man said and shook his head.

Confused, Hilbert stepped through the crown. The very few people occupying the space did not hesitate to move aside a little. When Hilbert stood in front of the TV itself and saw the new report, his eyes narrowed and mouth opened agape.

There was literally a flying ship – as the man had mentioned earlier – and it was shooting a beam of ice from a canon in front of it. Several buildings beside it were already frozen and more were following at a crazy rate.

"What-" Hilbert began to comment but stopped amidst when he noticed something. His eyes widened when he noticed a certain symbol on the flag of the flying ship. And when a header was passed by – confirming his doubt with _that_ name – he felt like his body had gone numb.

The Plasma Freight shot another beam of ice. The intensity was far too greater to hold, and the entire city was covered in snow within a blink of an eye. TV screen flashed brightly in front of him before losing the signal.

On the dark blank screen of the TV, all Hilbert saw was a terrified teenager staring back at him.

* * *

 **For a moment I thought I was gonna be late, but here you go! Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed. Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! Criticism is greatly appreciated, but flaming is not.**

 **I will see you this Saturday then!**

 **-Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

Hilbert had never anticipated the return of Team Plasma.

Two years ago, when he last faced N, he thought everything had ended. He even met Rood in the Driftveil City – once the sage of Team Plasma – who was now a changed man, and found him walking on the path of righteousness and the truth that their king had laid in front of them; he was leading the remaining of Team Plasma to serve for the goods for Pokemon who needed that.

And how could he not think that? Even N's sisters were with them, assisting everyone. Anthea had reassured her of that.

 _How could they turn down such generousness?!_

Hilbert gritted his teeth as he flew over the massive Opelucid City. The wind was freezing every inch of his body. And when he looked down – the massive city entirely frozen – he could only imagine what everyone would have gone through when Team Plasma assaulted them.

After watching the news, something had stirred inside Hilbert. He suddenly left, without even glancing back at May, Brendan or Wally as they called after him. All he remembered that he summoned Zekrom and flew away right after – the surprised gasps he received were barely any of his concerns.

He knew the rise of the Team Plasma – after the two years – was not something N would not have known. Hilbert took so long to learn that. And he even wondered – _was it the right choice to leave everything behind?_ Team Plasma was now back, in his absence, and now he blamed himself for it.

Hilbert had a feeling – even if very faint – that N knew about this, too. And he would never turn his back when Unova was in such crisis, again.

It was his _home!_

Maybe that was redemption? Or could it be salvation? Hilbert did not know – but he had a feeling that tonight his search would end. Zekrom's eager movements, as they flew, only confirmed his suspicion.

The dragon was leading this time.

The sun had settled down a long time ago and the clear night sky was illuminated with stars – but no moon visible anymore. But Hilbert trusted Zekrom that it would not stop. The ideal that the two shared, Zekrom was bound to be one with him and lead the way.

Hilbert glanced down one final time and – even if for a brief moment – his eyes met with a familiar sight.

Drayden – the Opelucid City gym leader – had noticed the extremely powerful presence of the legendary dragon. And as he looked up, he noticed the dragon, and then the boy. He remembered him – he was the hero who had saved Unova two years ago from Team Plasma.

And tonight he was back again.

All Drayden could do was nod – suppressing his surprise at the awestruck sight – as Hilbert passed over him. The boy nodded back and within a blink of an eye, he was long gone.

* * *

Hilbert felt an unnerving feeling creeping up his spine. The freezing snow came into his view and the feeling intensified – but he hardly paid any attention.

A rocky mountain came in their way suddenly. Zekrom moved aside and swiftly passed by. His tail had long stopped glimmering with the blue electricity.

The mist started intensifying. Hilbert was concerned for the dragon. But Zekrom did not seem fazed by the ice.

And as much as surprising it was, Hilbert did wonder – _what is this ice really?_ It was freezing him more than he was used to.

Through the mist, Hilbert somehow noticed a cave surrounded by ice. He tightened his grip on Zekrom and proceeded to command, but the dragon moved on his own and ducked down. With a falling motion, he entered the cave.

The wind did not feel freezing anymore, but the ice was still there. There was a lake in front of him that was completely frozen to its core. Hilbert could not help but realize – _how did I never know a place like this existed in Unova?!_

Another cave came into their sight and as Zekrom entered, Hilbert narrowed his eyes. His heart was thumping fast. His body suddenly started emitting heat, and a single sweat rolled down his cheek but froze the very same moment it detached itself from his body.

The entire cave shook to its core the very next moment, as if something, or someone, was berating every inch of it.

"– shut your mouth! Don't talk like a person you freak! No real person can talk to a Pokemon!"

A familiar voice rang in his ears, his heart thumped faster and he gulped. And as he reached the end of the tunnel he noticed a gigantic figure standing in front of him.

Hilbert's eyes widened when he saw the figure. It was a gigantic Pokemon - _it had to be!_ \- with a slightly familiar resemblance to Reshiram – suddenly prepared a blob of fire in front of it. Ice suddenly showered and fused with the flames, the flames started glimmering with a beautiful combination of white, pink and orange. But the blob enlarged into a gigantic ball of icy flames.

"Freeze him dead to the solid!"

The Pokemon raged and roared, the entire cave shaking with it, as it fired the blob forward. The green haired boy standing in front of him gritted his teeth, his feet still fixed on the ground.

Hilbert lost everything right then and there, and without a moment of thought – let it all out.

"Zekrom! Thunderbolt!"

Zekrom suddenly shot a beam of lighting. The electricity illuminated the entire cave as it moved forward, over N, and collided with the flames amidst. The explosion entirely shook the cave to its very core, and very small ice shards showered everywhere.

As the dust flew around and settled down, Zekrom landed on the ground. Hilbert looked over his shoulder right in time to see Ghetsis looking at him, but he was far too concerned for N.

When the green haired boy looked at him, in the eyes, a huge wave of relief washed over Hilbert. His throat felt dry and his breathing became long and heavy. Even his lips wavered slightly, but he could not bring himself up to speak.

"Zekrom..."

The voice finally rang in his ears – oh how much he longed to hear that voice again. But far too caught up in his emotions, Hilbert barely paid attention to N's surprise and looked past him, at Ghetsis. The man gritted his teeth at him, and in response, Hilbert adjusted his cap. His eyes narrowed in a glare he never thought he could emit anymore.

Hilbert did not even care if even the death would be called tonight. For his ideal was to find and bring N back home, the man who dared hurt him shall never be forgiven. And even if he was N's father, Hilbert would not stand back anymore and protect N.

Zekrom took a heavy breath in and let out a loud cry at the White Kyurem, remarking that the battle had just begun.

* * *

 **And this concludes the final chapter of the story. What remains now is an epilogue which will be out next week. Honestly, I haven't even finished it while the rest of the story had been finished even before publishing it earlier this month. Kinda feel awkward but...but hey! I at least finished a story! The Twisted Love was supposed to be the first one, but, anyway.**

 **I'm really grateful to everyone who has supported this side project of mine. As mentioned before, this story was never supposed to be on thsis platform at all. It was my entry for Pokemon Wattys 2017. And now that this is finished...finishing, I'm hoping to tweak it here and there and edit it one final time before concluding it. So I'd be happy if you point out any mistakes I made and missed. Don't worry! I won't bite!**

 **So, see you all later!**

 **-Sam.**


	6. Chapter 6

The wheel moved slowly and so did the cabin. A silence brewed between them, as they sat, unable to speak.

In the dark of the night, the Ferris Wheel shone brightly and beautifully.

Hilbert found himself looking down, the light illuminating the Nimbasa City looked marvelous.

 _Are you thinking the same?_

He could not help but thought, his eyes moved and he looked up at the green haired boy sitting in front of him - N doing the same.

Their eyes met and they looked at each other, but their gaze broke abruptly when N looked away. Hilbert found himself looking down as well, his hand pulling the rim of his cap down.

A lot of things were running through his mind, and everything was related to N. After two years had they finally reunited, he found it to be a dilemma because he had no clue what to do...or say.

But he remained unaware that the green haired boy was thinking the same.

His eyes moved briefly and he looked at Hilbert, the younger boy had his face ducked down and completely covered by the rim of his cap.

 _What should I say?_

He couldn't help but wonder. But neither of them dared speak a word.

N was surprised when Hilbert showed up that night. Had not for them, Reshriam...White Kyurem had frozen him to death. When Zekrom battled the third dragon, the overwhelming difference between them remained obvious. In the end, he somehow managed to talk Reshriam out of it and everyone survived.

His father had to go, nonetheless.

When Hilbert requested to spend some time with him, he looked at the younger boy. He had changed a lot, yet he felt the same. But the sorrow N saw in his eyes, it reminded him of the day he decided to leave. He could not bring himself to decline any more.

How did the days passed since then remained oblivious to them, but the two ended up traveling the entire region again.

Together.

As friends.

N remembered when they had stopped by for ice-cream, he bit down on a spoonful of cream. His mind went cold and his body shuddered, and Hilbert was laughing at him. But he never realized there was a hidden pain behind that laugh, had it not been for Samurott who was accompanying them had told him.

As they continued, they somehow managed to get lost. And it irked N that Hilbert was unable to use the map at that time, yet he refused to let him do that.

Perhaps, that Pidov was thinking no different who decided to sit on his head?

Had it not been for a fellow traveler, they would have never gotten out.

The two traveled a lot. They did not care where they were going anymore. Accompanying each other was enough for them. And in those time, good time, Hilbert taught him how to have fun.

In return, he taught Hilbert how to befriend Pokemon.

He remembered Hilbert was delighted when, in Chargestone Cave, that tiny Joltik climbed up his arm and rubbed itself against him. The affection was obvious, even if it had shocked the brown haired boy.

N never realized how fun it was to walk on those raised walkways. He had never tried it, after all. And following that path, the two ended up visiting the Celestial Tower.

The bell rang that evening and a peaceful sound echoed throughout the area. The two remembered the lost ones, and as the sun settled, enjoyed a view so beautiful and majestic that was in front of them.

N realized that day, how beautiful Unova was, and yet he failed to see it, and cherish it, in his own desire to make his truth come true.

When the rain pored one day, they were forced take shelter under a tree. Sitting in the silence, the rainwater sprinkling against their face, they saw a group of Palpitoad playing around the water.

 _"You know..."_ Hilbert spoke that day. _"...I made a promise to Anthea."_

 _"What?"_ N could not help but ask.

 _"That I will bring you home...one day."_

Not only N, but even Anthea was surprised when the two showed up in Driftviel City that day. Rood was delighted, and so were the remaining members of the Team Plasma, who were still following the path he had laid in front of them.

 _"N, do you know..."_ Anthea had interrupted him that day with a concerned voice. _"...he misses his mother."_

He was surprised. Perhaps it was an understatement because N was beyond surprised.

The smile that he saw on the younger boy's face, as he played with his Zorua, never showed the pain behind it. And N could not help but wonder -

 _\- since when did you start donning a mask, Hilbert?_

It was an abrupt decision, but N dragged Hilbert out of the city. Their journey, after all, was yet to be finished.

And such...he found himself sitting in a cabin of the Ferris Wheel - the night sky of the Unova region beautifully shimmering with stars.

"Hilbert..." N spoke. The brown haired boy looked up, his eyes looking at him innocently, as an uncertain expression came over his face. N leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and chin in the hands. He stared at the younger boy and his lips curved into a radiant smile. "...what's your one day?"

* * *

The door of the house opened, a low creaking sound filling the air. When N stepped in, he saw a brown-haired woman working in front of him.

"Oh my," the woman suddenly spoke, "welcome home...!"

There was amusement in his eyes, as N cocked his head to a side, his eyes never leaving the woman who was working in the kitchen.

"Did you find you precious friend? The one you wished to see? His name was N... if I'm not mistaken."

His face radiated when his lips curved into a smile.

"You have a lovely mother, Hilbert..."

The woman flinched and turned around, her blue eyes staring at the green haired boy with shock and astonishment, who she mistook for her son.

"...she even knows when you are coming back."

Long and green hair, green eyes - _could it be him...?_ Hilbert's mother could not help but think as she walked towards the door, the pink apron still tied around her waist.

In response, N smiled and nodded before stepping aside. And her eyes widened, and heart skipped a beat when she saw a face she hadn't seen in over two years, standing right in front of her.

Hilbert remained awestruck, found himself unable to speak when he saw his mother. It had been so long, he did not even know what he was supposed to say.

He bit his lips. His throat tightened and hands clenched into a fist - but he didn't dare more.

Watching his expression, she could not help but smile and tilted her head to a side.

"Welcome home...Hilbert."

His breath wavered as a low gasp escaped his lips. His lips quivered and a lone tear trickled down his eye. And before she knew, a pair of hands were wrapped around her. His voice muffled against her shoulder but the joy remained obvious, as she held him back after so long.

N smiled and crossed his arms, his back leaning against the wall. He could not help but sigh as the words escaped his lips -

"One day...huh?"

* * *

"Two trainers. Two dreams. One truth. One ideal," Bianca said, "what would happen when they work together?"

Cheren raised his glasses up and sighed, his eyes still fixated in the book. But his lips curved into an amused smile.

"Dreams would come true and bonds will be forged. And the result would be a blessing that no could ever contemplate."

* * *

 **And here I conclude this story. Honestly, speaking this is a good feeling - this is the first every story that I ever finished, although none of them were so short that worth only 7500+ words... Anyway. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported it. I'm grateful to you all.**

 **Join me on my other projects. I'd appreciate it!**

 **-Sam.**


End file.
